


More Hobbit Drabbles

by VileVenom



Series: The Hobbit Drabble Collections [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Art Inspired, Bofur has a tough time braiding, Dis doesn't know what to do with her boys, Durin Family, Durincest, F/M, Family, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Fili and Kili are adorababies, Gen, Genderqueer Character, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Inspired by Art, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Ori is a bamf, Other, Threesome, cross dressing, dwarflings, fem!Bilbo, fem!Fili - Freeform, fem!Kili, implied homophobia/classism, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like my last batch, these will be unedited, and posted straight from my Tumblr. Characters may vary and tags will be added as necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ur Family, Before the accident

**Author's Note:**

> Set before Bifur wound up with the ax in his head.

“COUSIN BIFUR IS HERE!”

Childish laughter rang through the small house as the door was shut firmly behind the dark haired toy maker, a small grin spreading across his face at the pitter-patter of dwarfling feet that were racing down the steps.

“Cousin!” cheered the taller of the two resident children, bounding off the last stair and into the waiting arms of the elder dwarf.

“Woah there, little one,” Bifur chuckled, propping little Bofur up onto his shoulder as the younger of the two toddled down the final stair, a gap-toothed grin on his round face.

“Hello,” Bombur said, offering up a biscuit to their elder cousin, “Ma said to save one for you.”

Bifur chuckled and took the biscuit, before scooping up the ginger dwarfling, and propping him up on the opposite shoulder to his brother. “I thank ye for that, little one,” he said, bouncing the two on his shoulders as he walked down the hallway, “I do know how you favor your Ma’s biscuits.”

“Did you bring us anything?” chirped Bofur, arms flung around the elder’s head, grinning as he was bounced around, the over-sized hat his father had given him flopping down over his eyes.

“And if I did?” Bifur hummed cryptically, “What of it?”

“Bifurrrrr,” Bofur whined loudly, giggling as the elder dwarf bounced him high enough to swing him around and toss him into the air, before catching him and settling him on his feet.

“Now, now. Not until after I say good morn’ to your Ma. Must always mind out manners, shouldn’t we?” Bifur said, arching an eyebrow at the older of the brothers, before setting Bombur down. Bofur simply sighed loudly, but nodded, and gestured vaguely towards the kitchen.

“Ma said to tell you to go out to the garden, ‘cause that’s where she’d be,” he stated boredly, obviously having had to rehearse the words for his mother, until she was pleased.

“And then, may we know what you’ve got?” Bombur piped up, pulling another biscuit from his pocket and nibbling on it.

Bifur grinned at the two, leaning down to ruffle their respective hair. “If yer good, maybe.”

A loud, groaned ‘awwww’ followed Bifur out the back door.


	2. (Onesided) Bofur/Thorin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write more for this, but my mind was like 'NOPE'.

Bofur sighed as he rolled the tiny silver hair bead between his fingers, watching the fine engravings and inlaid stones glimmer in the reflected light of the fire.

“Bofur?”

The dwarf jerked slightly as he was startled out of his revere, lifting his head to stare at Bilbo, who was shuffling his feet awkwardly at having surprised the other dwarf. Bofur quickly let his usual smile fall across his lips, cocking his head slightly at the hobbit. “What can I do for ya, master Baggins?”

Bilbo wrung his hands for a moment, before moving to sit next to the toy maker. “Terribly sorry for startling you,” he began, offering the other a somewhat bashful smile, “I hadn’t realized how far away you were. I simply came to ask if there was something wrong. You looked rather melancholy.”

Bofur blinked in mild surprise at the hobbit, before his smile became a little more genuine, and he slung an arm around the other’s shoulders, a quick chuckle escaping his lips. “Worry not, master Baggins,” he hummed, slipping the little bead into his pocket, “I was simply off in my own little world. Thinking of reclaiming Erebor and the likes, ye know.” It was only a small lie.

Bilbo watched Bofur for a long moment, brow furrowed in a frown. “Are you most certain?” the hobbit inquired, chewing on his lip, “Because I’ve seen that look on the faces of my little nieces and nephews, and it usually leads to them complaining to me about something they’ve lost, or have yet to acquire.”

“Indeed? And what sorts of things might little hobbits loose and miss that make ‘em have odd looks on their faces?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes at the dwarf’s jovial tone, reaching up to tug on one of Bofur’s hat flaps. “Love.”

Bofur’s grin immediately vanished, and he let his arm slip from the hobbit’s shoulders. “Yer getting to be a bit too keen in yer watching, master Baggins,” he murmured, lacing his fingers together in his lap.

“Perhaps. But I find it to be terribly useful in the cases where I do not wish to see my friends look so miserable,” Bilbo said, putting a hand on Bofur’s shoulder. “So, tell me. Who has your heart and mind in such a state?”

Bofur sighed and dug the hair bead back out of his pocket, holding it so Bilbo could see. There was no point in lying to the hobbit at this point, since he’d just poke and prod at him or wait and watch until he found out. “Thorin,” he muttered, dropping the bead into the hobbit’s outstretched hand.

Bilbo made an appreciative noise at the hair bead, holding it up in the light of the fire to get a better look at it, before nearly dropping it into the dirt. “Th-thorin?!” he sputtered, causing Bofur to shush him and glance around the camp quickly to make sure no one was trying to listen in.

“Aye! What of it?” Bofur hissed, snatching the bead back and looking offended.

Bilbo held up a placating hand, before waving them both back and forth, as if that would erase the words that had left his mouth. “No! No, no. I didn’t mean it like that. I was just surprised, is all. He’s not exactly…Well, forward with praise. Or kindness. Or anything you could call affection, really,” he grumbled, glancing across the camp to the King, who was seated next to his nephews and chatting quietly with Balin. “I just found it odd that he’d attract you to him. He just seems rather cold, compaired to you.”

Bofur mulled over the hobbit’s words for a moment, before shrugging and offering up a lopsided smile. “I suppose he does seem an awful lot like tha’ now. But, I promise ye, he wasn’t always this distant. When we were still in the Ered Luin, he was kind and caring. Always willin’ to lend a helpin’ hand were he could. Didn’t matter if ye were high class or no. He was the sweetest when he was with the boys. He helped raise them, ye know. After their Pa died. And then, when he found out that we might have a chance to reclaim our home? Well. He’s strong and independent, strong willed and a fearless leader. He’s only like this now because he’s worried. About our safety, and our potential for success.”

Bofur frowned lightly at the broad smile that he found on Bilbo’s face when he looked back at the hobbit. “What?”

“You really do love him, don’t you?”

The dwarf snorted, grinning at Bilbo. “What ever could have given ye that idea?” The two laughed, Bilbo half leaning on the dwarf and Bofur absently rolling the hair bead between his fingers.

“All right. So, then, what might the bead be for?” Bilbo asked, gesturing to the silver accessory in the other’s hand.

“Tis a courting bead. I made it, even before we left Ered Luin. Meant to give it to him then, too. But then we got all caught up in tryin’ to get folks to come along, and gettin’ ready to leave ourselves, it sorta got lost in the shuffle. And now…Now I’m watching our blacksmith become a King,” Bilbo’s expression turned sad at the regret on Bofur’s face as the dwarf put the bead back into his pocket, “And I’m still not but a miner. Not even a good one at that. What chance have I got with a King?”

Bilbo sighed and let his head rest against Bofur’s shoulder, staring off into the fire.


	3. Durin family, Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to stop messing around with Canon timelines.

Kili chirruped happily as he was bounced up and down on his uncles’ knee, Fili snickering from the floor where he was laid out with his toys every time his brother let out an especially odd sounding burble.

“All right boys, I think it’s time to wash up and get ready for bed,” Dis said from the doorway to the front room where the boys had been spending time with Thorin.

“Awww, can’t we stay up just a bit longer, Mum? Uncle Thorin only got here just before supper,” Fili whined, fussing a bit as his mother scooped him up into her arms.

“Hush, now. It’s not my fault your Uncle managed to get lost on his way home,” Dis teased, smirking at her brother over her son’s shoulder, “And in any case, he’ll still be here come morning. Fret not.”

Fili groaned and let his head fall against his mother’s shoulder as she reached for Kili, only to freeze at the child’s words.

“Wanna stay with Adad!”

Thorin blinked, staring down at the mass of curly brown hair upon his knee, too startled to stop him from turning and bundling up against his chest, and clinging tight to the fabric of his tunic. He looked to find a heart broken expression on his sister’s face, which made it impossible to swallow the lump that was suddenly in his throat.

“He’s not your Adad!” Fili suddenly snapped from Dis’s arm, glaring at his little brother, arms folded childishly over his chest, “That’s Uncle Thorin! Don’t be stupid, Kili!”

Dis looked mildly astonished at her elder son, before scolding him for speaking rudely to his brother.

“Not Adad?” Kili echoed quietly, staring up at Thorin with watery, wide brown eyes.

“No, Kili. Your Adad, he’s…He’s away,” Thorin murmured, patting the child on the head.

Kili simply sniffed, before sliding off his Uncle’s lap and meandering after his mother while sadly chewing on the sleeve of his shirt, Dis shooting Thorin an apologetic look as she hustled the boys off to get cleaned up.


	4. Fili and Kili, sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by:  
> http://queen-durin.tumblr.com/post/39389481940

“Kili! Do you see that? It’s-” Fili began, turning to look back at his brother with a wide grin on his face, faltering for a moment when he didn’t immediately see his pony. He turned his pony around, trotting back on the path a bit, confusion on his face when he finally spotted Kili’s pony paused at the side of the trail, nibbling on some grass.

“Kili?” Fili nudged his pony into a trot to get to where his brothers pony was grazing, the confusion on his face quickly melting into a soft smile. Fili and Kili had been the last to leave camp, and were stuck taking up the rear of the line of dwarves on the journey that day. The younger of the brothers had had a poor nights sleep, tossing and turning until finally falling asleep well into the early hours of the day, therefore Fili wasn’t entirely surprised by the state he found his brother in.

Kili was slumped over on his pony, cheek cushioned on the fluffy mane of his pony, and fingers limp around the reins of its bit. Light snores emanated from his mouth as his pony happily munched away on the tall grass at the edge of the path.

The elder brother chuckled at his brother, shaking his head a bit as he directed his own pony to step up next to Kili’s, and gently took hold of the reins to get the beast to trot along side him as they moved to catch up to the rest of the company.


	5. Durin family, Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration:  
> http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/post/50025865402/notreallyyellowbrickroad-asked-i-think-kili-would

Dis gasped when she walked into her kitchen to find flour coating the walls, and several eggs smashed across her floor. “What in Durin’s name happened in here?!” she barked, startling a bit when Kili popped up from behind the kitchen table, a cake cradled carefully in his hands.

“S’hot! Hot!” the young dwarf cursed, quickly dropping the cake on a mat set out on the counter near the stove. He waved his gloved hands through the air for a moment, finally turning to find his mother hovering in the doorway. “Oh! Hi, mum!”

“Don’t you ‘Oh, hi mum’ me, mister!” Dis snapped, storming across the kitchen, hands on her hips as she paused before her youngest son. “What are you doing?”

Kili had the sense to look embarrassed, shuffling his feet a little while accidentally smearing cake batter across his cheek. “It’s Fili’s 70th birthday, and I know you usually make the cake, but you’ve been so busy lately, I wanted to make the cake myself,” he admitted, a bashful grin on his face.

Dis sighed after a moment, shaking her head a little at her son, before ruffling his hair a bit. “Fine. But, you make sure you clean up this mess when you’re done! Otherwise your trying to save me from work was for not!” She chuckled at Kili’s bright grin, before moving off to work on some mending.

~

“Happy Birthday, Fili!”

Dis leaned against the door frame to the front room, smiling softly as she watched her boys interact; Kili grinning proudly as he offered his brother his admittedly slightly lopsided cake, while Fili chuckled at the flour covered state of his younger sibling.


	6. Fili and Kili, fem!Fili (mini fill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> So my understanding of the 'current' state of Ered Luin is that it is now sort of stable and the peoples living there can at least eke out a living. Any which way you choose to see it, I'd like to know what would happen if Fili were born a female; how would the politics change? Would she be as close to her brother as her male counterpart is? Would there be arrange marriages and how would Fili feel about that? Would she learn the same crafts? How would she go on the journey (would she even let herself be left behind?) and how much more or less restrictive would her life become if the Durins manage to live through the Battle? 
> 
> Basically yes, I want (more?) smart and brave Fem!Fili with lots of political intrigue and maybe a couple of fights because Dwarves.
> 
> I ask only no incest please.

“I am not being left behind!”

“Fili, please. be reasonable.”

Fili turned on her brother, cheeks flushing pink in anger. “Be REASONABLE?! Reasonable is being left behind with mother, to worry over yours and uncles safety? Reasonable is being expected to sit and dither around with all the other woman and children, and the cowards who would not lift a finger to help reclaim our homeland, but be more than ready to reap the benefits? If that is what I am meant to do, if I am to act reasonably, I do not wish to be the least bit reasonable.”

Kili took a short step back at his sisters outburst, eyes wide as he took in her stubborn stance. He deflated a bit after a moment, rubbing at his arm bashfully. “I just don’t want to see you get hurt, is all,” he muttered, casting his gaze to the floor.

Fili let her shoulders slump, watching her brother shrink into himself, before stepping forward to pull him into a tight embrace. “Oh, Kili,” she murmured, petting his mess of hair, a slow smirk curling her lips, “I am a far better fighter than you are, so I doubt I’ll be the one getting hurt on the journey.”

“FILI!” Kili shoved his sister away, much to the amusement of the elder sibling. She giggled raucously, dancing away from Kili’s batting hands.

“What? It’s true,” she cooed, easily side-stepping a swing from her brother, “as demonstrated.Now! Are you going to help me pack, or stand there like a git?”

Kili snorted, moving over to the chest of drawers to throw a couple tunics and a sewing kit at his sister. “You know, Thorin is not going to be pleased by this…”

Fili shrugged, folding her tunics and settling them neatly in her pack. “So?”

“Mother is going to go berserk.”

“Mother’s choice to remain is diplomatic, and I respect that. But, you know as well as I do that she would follow after us in a heartbeat if she could, so I very much doubt that.”

“She’ll miss you.”

Fili sighed, turning to glare at her younger brother, folding her arms over her chest. “Are you still trying to dissuade me from going? Because, honestly, you are doing a piss poor job of it.”

Kili dithered for a moment, before shrugging.

“You are utterly hopeless,” Fili chuckled, flicking her brother in the forehead, before securing her throwing knives to her pack.


	7. Meme Fill-Strumpet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> The cliché is that Dwarves have bigger cocks than Hobbits.
> 
> So if someone wanted to be particularily horrid towards Bilba Baggins, which some people might do, they would insinuate that she's hanging out with Dwarves because she's so wanton that a cock of her own kind can't satisfy her greedy cunt.
> 
> The someone who says that, may it be Hobbit or Dwarf or Whoever, then gets a punch in the face by one of Bilba's Dwarf friends.

Bilba hummed to herself as she picked through the herb stall in front of her. One of the nice things about staying in Laketown for a few days was the fact that she could help restock the company’s cooking supplies, which were sadly lacking since she was fairly certain that the dwarves wouldn’t be able to tell one green leafed plant from the next, even if it smacked them in the face. The very thought made her giggle under her breath as she picked out a rather nice sprig of dried parsley. She gave pause, however, when she heard a couple of loudly slurring voices speaking from around the corner of the building she stood before. Normally, she would have given it no heed, but she heard mention of her dwarves, and she really couldn’t be blamed for her curiosity.

She paid the vendor for her chosen herbs, creeping quietly towards the corner of the building to listen in to the drunken conversation of two scraggly looking men. She tilted her head slightly, peeking a little around the edge of the building a little to watch the men gesture widely in their drunken state.

“And have you seen that tiny little halfling lass they ‘ave with ‘em?” one of the men remarked, earning Bilba’s instant and full attention, while the man’s companion laughed.

“Course I have! Poor little strumpet!” The two men laughed, while Bilba’s cheeks burned in embarrassment. “Bet they dragged ‘er along for the fun of it. Thirteen male dwarves on a journey that long? There’s no other reason for it.”

The men cackled, the first nodding. “Either that, or she found no satisfaction amongst her own kind! Needed a little something more,” the first man nudged the other in the ribs, the second snickering. “Oy, I bet I could give ‘er something she’d really like!”

The man then proceeded to make a lewd gesture with his hips, making Bilba cover her mouth with a hand as she let out a startled gasp, her cheeks burning, and eyes welled with unshed tears. Unfortunately, the quiet sound earned the attention of the two drunkards, who both turned to stare at Bilba in mild astonishment for a moment, before they had matching leers on their faces.

Bilba backed up quickly as one of the men began to approach, asking if she liked what she had heard, wanting to know if she wanted more than ‘half a man’ in bed with her. She nearly stumbled as she turned, running smack into a startled Ori.

“Bilba! There you are. We’ve been searching all over the town for you. We were worried,” Ori said, smiling at her kindly, before her terrified countenance registered. “What’s the matter?”

He glanced up to see the two drunk men elbowing each other, one of them gesturing rather rudely towards the two of them, Ori’s cheeks heating up at one particularly lewd comment.

“Let’s go, please,” Bilba all but pleaded, tugging on Ori’s scarf. The young dwarf nodded, turning to leave, just as one of the men let out a particularly nasty laugh.

“And there she goes. This one must be particularly hung to whisk her away from us like that!”

Bilba didn’t even realize Ori had moved, before she heard a pained grunt and the sound of someone hitting the ground. She turned to see one of the men laid out flat on the ground, the other running away as fast as his wobbly, drunken legs could carry him, and Ori staring forlornly at his mitten.

“I’ve gone and gotten blood on my glove,” he muttered, holding the knitting up for Bilba to see, a rather pathetic expression on the young dwarf’s face. Bilba couldn’t help the startled laugh that bubbled up from her belly at the sight.

“Come on, then,” she murmured, looping her arm around Ori’s as they began to walk away from the downed man, “I’ll wash it up for you when we get back.”


	8. Bofur and Bilbo, Boots (mini fill)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  
> It's an insult to offer Hobbit's shoes.
> 
> Yeah, so I was reading and saw that someone had made the word 'tenderfoot' an insult and this is what came to mind.

“Are you implying that I’m a-a-a tenderfoot?!” Bilbo looked absolutely appalled at the boots Bofur was holding.

“Uh…Nay, can’t say that I was. What is that?” the dwarf asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy, boots hanging limply in his hand.

“A tenderfoot! Someone who hasn’t been around the block enough times to have any callous! Someone who-who-! Someone useless!” the hobbit elaborated, hands flying through the air as he gesticulated dramatically.

Bofur simply blinked at the hobbit, still looking a tad confused, glancing between the boots in his hand and the halfling. “I see. Well, can’t say I’ve ever heard tell o’ that particular, er, insult,” he explained, scratching behind one of his braids, “And I truly didn’t mean anything by offerin’ ya shoes, master hobbit. I just meant to have ya keep yer feet warm as the weather changes.”

Bilbo blinked at the dwarf, his cheeks flaring red as his mind finally caught up to the fact that all dwarves wore shoes, and it would only make sense that they had no idea about Hobbit feet and the connotations behind wearing shoes for them.

“I see,” was all Bilbo managed to say, swallowing thickly through his embarrassment at the misunderstanding. “Well, I, uhm…I thank you for the offer, Bofur, but they really won’t be necessary.”

Bofur arched an eyebrow at the hobbit, before nodding a little with a half shrug. “If ya say so.”


	9. Fem!Ori/Kili, art inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a set of comics by lissinator on tumblr.
> 
> http://lissinator.tumblr.com/post/41304967390/and-cue-hideous-sobbing  
> http://lissinator.tumblr.com/post/46599833925/follow-up-to-this
> 
> ...So, yeah, I pretty much turned the comic into text.

Ori had never been the best of fighters, as easily illustrated for her only real aptitude being in her sling-shot. And although many said the pen was mightier than the sword, that was really as far from the truth as you could get in the middle of a battlefield. Especially in the middle of a battle as large and chaotic as the one that raged outside the gates of Erebor only just after they had managed to reclaim the mountain from the fire drake, Smaug.

“Ori, stay behind me!”

Ori swallowed thickly at Kili’s barking order, shaking her head swiftly as she swung her borrowed war hammer out, knocking an orc to the ground, and more than likely crushing it’s ribs in the process.

“If you really think I’m going to just stand idly while you protect me, you have another thing coming!” she snapped back, shooting Kili a playful glare even as the young prince smirked at her over his shoulder.

They battled together like hellions, back to back, Ori with her war hammer, and Kili with his bow and sword. Their success was short lived, of course, as most great battles have a tendency to take a mighty turn for the worse. Kili took a poor hit that rebounded off his sword and made him stumble to the side, just enough to open himself up from his defensive position. Ori looked up just in time to see an arrow flying through the air as the young prince shifted to regain his balance.

“Look out!” she shouted, shoving the already off kilter prince out of the way as the arrow sliced through the air, right where the prince had once been standing, and right through Ori’s shoulder.

“ORI,” Kili screamed, watching her fall to the ground, arrow protruding grotesquely straight through her now bloody shoulder. She sputtered for a moment, gasping and pressing her hand to the oozing wound, glancing up at Kili to make sure he was unharmed, offering him a tiny weak smile, before collapsing to the ground.

~

Kili ran through the tents once the healers finally let him go, cursing the wound on his leg as he was forced to slow his journey. He paused only once to catch his breath, and give his already badly abused lungs and ribs a bit of a rest, before he finally spotted the tent he’d seen Dori and Nori taking their little sister to.

“Ori,” Kili gasped, surging forward, only to be held back by Dori, tears welling in the young prince’s eyes at seeing the little scribe wrapped in so many bandages and looking so tiny and frail amongst the sheets and pillows on her cot. “Please,” he whispered, sagging in Dori’s hold, looking to Nori imploringly, who held his sisters hand loosely in his own, petting the rough knitted glove still on her hand.

“K-kili?” came a soft, raspy voice from the bed, which quickly drew the attention of all others in the tent. “Kili,” Ori breathed, a weak smile appearing on her bruised face.

Words escaped Kili as he was finally released from Dori’s hold, and quickly fell to his knees at Ori’s bedside, letting tears of relief roll down his cheeks as he gathered the scribe’s free hand into his own.

“Don’t scare me like that again,” he finally whispered, after placing a grateful kiss to the back of her knit-covered hand, giving it the tiniest of squeezes.

“I make no guarantees,” Ori murmured with a weak laugh, which only resulted in her coughing and Dori admonishing her, while Nori forced her to take a drink of water. Finally, once her brothers had resettled, she sighed and looked back to Kili. “After all, I am in love with the most foolish of dwarves.”

Kili huffed out a shaky breath, his smile watery. “I love you, too.”


	10. Ori/fem!Kili, gender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not quite sure how to explain this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by sketches and a plot bunny by Tagathsketch on tumblr.
> 
> http://tagathsketch.tumblr.com/post/42285451678/in-which-kili-is-a-fucking-lady-one-who-uses-a
> 
> I'm hoping that I handled this particular topic well, given my complete inexperience writing it!

“I’m a girl, you ignorant twat!”

Ori glanced up as yet another dwarrow fell victim to Kili throwing a small tantrum. Mind you, that was only if you could describe a tantrum as Kili threatening said dwarrow with a dagger to call her a boy again, and then promptly throwing stones as their retreating heads as they dashed away.

“Honestly!” Kili huffed, hands on her hips as she glared after the dwarrow, snorting and perking up when she spotted Ori sketching under a nearby tree. “Hello, Ori!” she chirped happily, jogging over and plopping herself down onto the soil next to her friend, grinning widely as she tried to take a peek into Ori’s sketch book.

Ori quickly shifted and shielded his book from sight, scrunching up his nose a little as Kili continued to lean into his space, promptly making the red head fall over into the dirt with a grunt, and Kili giggle madly.

“How are you this fine day, besides now being covered in dirt?” Kili laughed, tugging on Ori’s shirt sleeves to haul him back into his previous sitting position, gently dusting dirt off her friend’s shoulder.

“I was doing quite well, actually,” he said with a small smile, ducking his head a little as Kili dusted him off. “I was admiring your ability to scare away every dwarf that crosses your path, actually.”

Kili paused in her fastidious cleaning of Ori’s tunic, letting out a startled laugh at the scribe’s comment. “Yes, well. If they simply stopped being stupid and calling me a grunt of a boy, just because I like to wear practical clothes and do archery, I wouldn’t need to threaten to flay them.”

Ori chuckled, his cheeks lightly dusted with pink, his mouth open to reply, before he shrunk into his scarf, his brother’s voice echoing down the street.

“Ori?! Ori, where-there you are!” Dori walked over to the two young dwarrows, huffing quietly. “And look at you! Covered in muck and ink. Honestly, lass, you’ll never find a proper suitor the way you’re going about things. Up you get! Mother wants you dressed proper for dinner tonight.”

Ori’s blush darkened as he slowly shifted to rise to his feet, futilely brushing the remains of dirt off his pants. “Please, Dori, not in public,” he murmured, tugging his scarf up to hide his face further in his scarf.

“What? Oh. But it’s only Kili, really. She knows all about your,” Dori made a general sort of gesture at Ori, before sighing loudly. “I apologize. I’ve just been looking for you forever, and I’d rather get you home now, before our mother has a fit. Come along, now.”

Ori sighed, and cast a quick, but weak, smile at Kili, who simply stared after the two as they walked away.

~

“You never told me you were a girl.”

Ori jumped a little, just barely managing to catch his ink well before it could fall to the ground and spill everywhere. “That’s because I’m not,” Ori huffed in mild annoyance, righting his ink well and snapping the lid shut.

“But, Dori-” Kili began, startling as she was cut off.

“But Dori can be a right sodding git, sometimes!” Ori slapped his hands over his mouth once the words escaped him, eyes wide. “Don’t-don’t tell him I said that.”

“Of course not,” Kili murmured, moving to sit next to her friend. “But…Why didn’t you tell me? Why did I have to find out, thanks to s lip of your brother?”

Ori sighed, packing away his book and quill for now, knowing there was little to no point in continuing with his work, now that Kili had taken a curious interest in him. “Because I’m not a girl. I mean, yes, I look like a girl. I have all the girly bits, even excess, unfortunately,” at that, he glanced up at the sky in disdain, before returning his gaze to Kili, “But I’m simply not a girl. I’ve never felt like one, so I’ve never acted as though I were one.”

“But, you like all those girly things! Like, knitting, and writing, and painting, and cooking-” Kili cut herself off when Ori lifted a hand, looking pained.

“Yes, well you like to run around in pants and swing a sword, and shoot arrows, but you don’t want people to think you’re a boy.”

Kili paused to consider this for a long moment, staring out into nothing, before turning to look back at Ori. “I don’t get it.”

Ori blinked in surprise for a moment, before letting out a loud burst of laughter, doubling over and clutching his satchel to his chest. He finally calmed after some time, wiping tears from his eyes as he finally looked back to Kili.

“It’s quite all right that you don’t. I don’t get it myself, a lot of days. But, that’s fine.”

“You know, though, you’ll always just be Ori to me, right?” Kili asked, tilting her head a little.

Ori smiled widely at Kili, tugging her into a hug.


	11. Ori/Kili, secret relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can take this as either implied homophobia, or classism. Take your pick =)
> 
> I also think I wrote Ori a little too...whiny. Oops.

“Kili, what if we’re caught?”

“Hush! We won’t be if you keep quiet!”

Ori swallowed thickly as he held tight to the young prince’s hand, glancing behind them into the dark several times over as Kili tugged him forward through the woods. he cringed when he accidentally stepped on a branch and it snapped with a loud crack. He slapped his free hand over his mouth as Kili froze, looking around quickly to make sure there was no movement in the forest surrounding them.

“This is too risky, we should just forget this whole thing,” Ori whispered, tugging at the prince’s sleeve with his free hand while shaking his head slightly.

Kili finally landed his gaze on Ori, a light frown on his face, barely visible through the moon beams that managed to pierce the forest canopy. “You would have us give up, just because-because people would not accept us?”

Ori looked to the ground, shuffling his feet a little. “It wouldn’t be just that, and you know it. You’re a prince, Kili. If we were ever to be caught, you’d-“

“I don’t care.”

The red head startled, looking back up at Kili with wide eyes.

“They can disown me, disinherit me, and cast me out. I love you,” with this, Kili lifted the scribe’s hand to his lips, kissing his barely exposed knuckles, “I love you, and I would give up all the gold in Erebor to stay by your side.”

“Don’t say that,” Ori murmured, tears welling in his eyes, untangling his fingers from Kili’s sleeve to cup his cheek instead. “Please, don’t say things like that.”

“But, it’s the truth. Ori, you are my one. And if my uncle, or the others, if they cannot see that, and be happy for me, and let us be together, what is the point of being a prince? Of having riches and power, if I cannot be happy with the one I love?”

Ori shivered, sniffing back tears, before throwing his arms around Kili’s shoulders and hugging him tight. “I don’t want you to have to give so much up for me, though,” he whispered in the prince’s hair, “I want you to have everything you could ever wish for, and then some. I just…I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Kili sighed, wrapping his arms around the scribe’s middle to return the hug, burying his nose in Ori’s scarf. “You are everything I could ever wish for, and then some.”


	12. Bifur and Bofur, braiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get inspiration for something more...romantic-fluff.  
> I ended up with family fluff.
> 
> Oh well.

Bofur let out a frustrated grunt as he struggled with his hair, finally giving up and letting it curl around his face in large, poofy, unkempt waves. He glared at his reflection in the pond, barring his teeth at it, before realizing how ridiculous he looked and sticking his tongue out at himself with a laugh.

“There ye are, lad. Yer mother’s been wondering after ya.

Bofur looked up to find his cousin sauntering through the woods towards him, the little dwarfling eyeing Bifur’s well kept plaits with envy. “I can’t go home,” he muttered, glancing back at his reflection, scowling at the wild mess his hair had become.

“Why’s that?” Bifur asked, flopping down into the grass next to his young cousin.

Bofur turned to stare at Bifur, arching his eyebrows and gesturing towards his hair. “Why do ya think?”

Bifur blinked at the dwarflings petulance, before letting out a guffaw and reaching for the little one’s hair.

“No!” Bofur snapped, ducking away from his cousin’s fingers and rolling through the grass, before springing to his feet. “I need t’learn how to do it myself! Ma can’t keep helpin’ me with my braids! I’m almost twenty!”

Bifur rolled his eyes at the dwarfling’s outburst, reclining back on his hands, “Well then, what are ye going to do? If ye can’t braid yer hair yerself, and ye can’t go home to get yer mother to do it.”

Bofur sighed dramatically, dropping into the grass like a stone, sending flower petals and insects scattering. “Live in the wilderness like a savage,” he declared, staring up at the clouds overhead.

“All ‘cause ye can’t do yer own braids! For pity’s sake,” Bifur grumbled, rubbing at his face, before scooting over to where Bofur had all but thrown himself onto the ground. “Why don’t I just show ye? And perhaps ye can do an easier pattern than yer Ma’s been doing for ye. Sound good?”

Bofur seemed to think the proposal over for a long minute, before nodding and sitting up, watching in awe as his cousin undid one of the braids in his beard.

“It’s real easy, once you get the hang of it,” Bifur said, demonstrating to the dwarfling the way to hold one’s fingers while twisting the strands back and forth over each other. “Now. Why don’t we start with just one plait, at the side of yer head?”

Bofur nodded, shifting to the edge of the pond so he could watch himself in the water’s reflection. Bifur scooted up close to the dwarfling, helping to separate Bofur’s hair into neat thirds. “So, like this?” Bofur muttered distractedly, fixing himself a tight, if a bit messy, braid at the side of his head. He grinned at himself in the water, turning his gaze to his cousin, who nodded back in approval.

“Aye. Look about right. Try another on the other side.”

Bofur nodded, doing just that, letting out a whoop of triumph once it was complete. He pause for a moment, looking at himself curiously in the water, before turning to look over his cousin’s braids.

“Why’re mine curly?” he asked, indicating the slight upward curve of his braids.

Bifur chuckled, patting Bofur on the head as he moved behind the dwarfling to fashion a third braid down his back, since he knew Bofur would get frustrated with not being able to see. “Probably because ye made them tighter towards the ends. Or, yer hair’s natural curl. I think it rather suits ye.”

Bofur hummed thoughtfully as he allowed his cousin to finish his hair, shoving himself to his feet once the task was complete.

“Can we go home now?” Bifur asked, watching his little cousin preen at his newly fashioned braids for a minute, smirk on his face.

“Aye. I think we can,” Bofur said with a nod, eliciting a laugh from Bifur.

The elder shoved himself to his feet, scooping a squirming dwarfling into his arms, chuckling to himself as they headed home.


	13. Kili/Ori, Beautiful all along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill:  
> I am invoking the "Beautiful All Along" trope here:
> 
> http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BeautifulAllAlong
> 
> The dwarves use braids to say things about themselves: status, accomplishments, rank, etc. That means not every braid is okay for everyone to use. I'd like to see something where one of the dwarves finally earns himself a different hairstyle and he finds that he's much more attractive with the new set of braids. Suddenly everyone's taking notice of him where they barely gave him the time of day before (like pulling the glasses off the nerdy secretary and finding she's a bombshell). It could also be that he finds he's much more comfortable with this new set of braids (gets the hair out of his eyes or keeps his beard out of his food).
> 
> Pairings welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually read the wiki page...

Kili smirked at himself in his mirror, running his fingers quickly over the new plaits he set in his hair. Surviving the Battle of Five Armies had earned him the right to place warriors braids in his hair, along with a braid symbolizing his position of Crowned Prince, with the reclaiming of Erebor. All in all, the braids in his hair suited him well, he thought, and helped to keep his hair out of his face, and out of the way of his bow.

He flicked the braids over his shoulder and headed out of his rooms for breakfast with his family, grinning a bit to himself as he sauntered down the hallway, nodding to each dwarrow and dwarrowdam who bid him good morning as he made his way to his Uncle’s common room to eat.

The greetings and attention he’d garnered since the reclamation of Erebor had been astounding, at first. He had never expected to have so many people finally take notice of him, let alone finally drop the insulting tones they’d often used before when referring to him. He was especially thankful that he hadn’t been related to an elf since they’d taken back the mountain.

He hummed cheerfully to himself as he turned a corner, pausing to duck behind a statue when he heard his name mentioned by a couple of passing servants. He grinned a little to himself as he crouched down, tipping his head a little to hear what gossip was circulating about him.

"-he does look rather handsome with those new braids, though, doesn’t he?" he heard one low voice say, a grin slowly inching across his lips at the praise.

"Oh, psh," another voice hummed, “You’re just braid obsessed."

"I am not!"

"If we were back in the Blue Mountains, you wouldn’t look at him twice. Certainly, his new braids suit him well, and it’s nice to see the boy finally take some proper care with his appearance, but he’s still the same lanky fool he was before. Don’t be fooled by his looks."

Kili wilted a little at the harsh comments, sinking down to sit properly behind the statue as the voices faded away down the hallway. He huffed quietly, settling his chin on his knees as he stared sadly at the wall, wondering why he’d ever thought people’s opinions of him had actually changed, simply because his appearance had.

"Kili?"

The brunette jerked out of his revere at the quiet voice that suddenly sounded from next to the statue. He blinked a couple of times and turned to find Ori staring down at him in mild concern.

"King Thorin has been wondering after you, my prince. He has several guards out looking for you, since you didn’t show up for breakfast. Are you all right?" the young scribe asked, shifting the journal in his arms to crouch down next to Kili’s hiding place.

"How long have I been sitting here?" the prince asked, slightly startled by Thorin’s apparent worry over his lateness.

"I can’t be sure, obviously," Ori said with a lopsided smile, gesturing for Kili to shuffle over as he maneuvered himself into the small space between the wall and the statue where Kili was hiding, “But you’ve been sitting here long enough for the rest of your family to have eaten and begin to worry for you."

"Oh," Kili stated dumbly, turning his gaze back to the wall, staring at it in surprise, “I must have lost track of time."

"Apparently," Ori quipped, settling himself next to the brunette. “Might I ask what caused you to lose track of time in such a way?"

Kili huffed out a quiet breath, a small, depreciating laugh leaving his lips. “I just had a revelation, I suppose," he muttered, raking his fingers through his hair, and frowning a little when his fingers caught on one of his braids, “I realized that I may look the part, but people will never stop thinking me the same ‘elvish’ child I was back in the Blue Mountains. It probably sounds ridiculous, I know, but I had thought that, perhaps…Perhaps people were starting to see me differently. Noticing that I have changed, and have grown. But, apparently they have not. Perhaps even, that I have not."

Ori watched the prince wallow in self-doubt for a moment, before placing a palm against Kili’s shoulder, and offering him a small smile when the prince looked up at the contact.

"Of course you have changed, my prince," the scribe hummed, chuckling quietly at Kili’s disbelieving scoff. “The boy I knew in Ered Luin never would have given people’s remarks a second thought. He would complain to his brother, certainly, but he would never have taken it as a slight against his person. You have become far more self-aware, my prince. Which, might I say, is something your new position certainly needs. You are a public figure, now, and have come to care what people think of you. They’ll soon come to realize what the rest of the company has. That you’ve grown and matured, and those braids in your hair are not simply something superficial that you put in because you managed to slay a couple of orcs on our way to the mountain. You earned them with sweat, and blood, and the loss of innocence. They are fools if they don’t come to realize that."

Kili stared in open disbelief at Ori, the scribe slowly colouring under the intense scrutiny. “Have I spoken out of turn?" the scribe asked, already half hiding behind his scarf.

The prince snorted and shook his head a little, his grin slowly returning to his face. “No. No, you have most certainly not spoken out of turn. I would even hazard to say that you have spoken so perfectly in turn, that I am left utterly speechless."

Ori smiled in mild embarrassment at the compliment, ducking his head a little. “I’m glad I could be of some help."

"Tremendous help."

The scribe laughed, before gasping quietly. “Your uncle! Your family will still be wondering where you’ve gone!"

Ori wriggled out of the tiny spot they’d been hiding, Kili following shortly after him. The scribe chuckled sheepishly as he dusted his tunic off, while Kili simply laughed and waved at a guard who noticed them and began to head towards them.

"I should be of, then," the scribe began to move away, only to be stopped by Kili’s hand around his wrist.

"Thank you," Kili murmured, tugging Ori towards him to press a light kiss to the scribe’s lips, before releasing him.

"Aye, of course," the scribe muttered as Kili chuckled and ran off towards the guard.


	14. Fili/Kili/fem!Ori, Gratuitous Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written porn in a couple of years, sooo...
> 
> It's probably not that great? I was also half distracted by my family being noisy.

Ori shuddered at the feeling of hands slowly gliding up the insides of her thighs, gently pushing and prodding until she spread her knees further apart on the mattress. She swallowed thickly, reaching out to clutch at Fili’s shoulders, her eyes wide as he smiled at her encouragingly.

"He’s good. Don’t worry," he murmured, petting her hair a little as Kili settled himself under Ori, flashing her a cheeky grin from between her thighs.

Ori simply swallowed thickly, nodding a little as Fili leaned in to claim her lips in a gentle kiss just as Kili tugged her down a little to push his tongue up against the lips of her vagina. She squeaked into Fili’s mouth, curling her fingers into his biceps, and stuttering out a broken apology even as the blonde chuckled it off.

"Shh. It’s fine. Just relax," Fili murmured, catching Ori in his arms as she began to loose her balance as Kili’s tongue explored eagerly. He settled down cross-legged on the bed, letting the red-head slowly slide down against his chest, quiet little mewls and whimpers escaping her lips as she went, her hips instinctively rocking down against the brunette’s mouth.

"I-Fili," Ori moaned, half settling across his lap, her hips and ass high in the air to keep from smothering Kili against the bed. The blonde hummed happily, running his fingers through her hair and across her shoulders, chewing on his lip a little as he watched his brother all but devour her.

"It’s all right, love," he murmured, jerking in surprise at the tentative, kitten-like lick Ori pressed to his cock, his fingers momentarily tightening in her hair. “You don’t have to-" he choked out, even as Ori wrapped a slightly shaking hand around his length, giving it an experimental stroke, even as a shudder of pleasure rolled up her spine.

The red-head pushed herself up onto shaky forearms, glancing up at Fili through her mussed fringe, flashing him the tiniest of grins before she pressed the flat of her tongue to his cock, licking a thick stripe up it. The blonde groaned and all but fell back to lean on his hands, biting his lip and straining to keep his hips from jerking up into Ori’s mouth.

"Shhhh-it," Fili gasped, swallowing thickly, just as Kili wiggled out from under Ori and sat up on the bed, his hair sticking up in every which direction. The red-head let out a whimper of disapproval, lifting her head to cast a questioning glance back towards the brunette, who simply returned it with a brilliant grin of his own.

"I’m just going to get a condom, don’t worry," he hummed, rolling off the bed to wander over to the brother’s shared desk. Ori huffed quietly, turning her attention back to Fili, who was staring back at her with rosy cheeks, and blown pupils.

"Sorry," she murmured, smiling sheepishly at the blonde, wrapping her lips around his dick and bobbing her head before he could let out the protest to her apology.

"Fuck," Fili hissed, as Kili clamored back up onto the bed, dropping a bottle of lube and a couple condoms onto the bed.

"Is she good?" the brunette asked with a shit-eating grin, ripping open one of the condoms to roll onto his neglected cock, “Good as me?"

"You’re a fucking cock-slut," Fili teased, gasping and curling his fingers into Ori’s hair at a particularly vicious suck to his dick, “Nnn, but she’s pretty fucking close. You could teacher her-ah-a thing or two. While I watch."

Kili simply laughed at his brother, pouring some lube across his fingers. “Maybe. If you’re good," he hummed, settling behind Ori and sliding his fingers down across her cunt, letting his fingers dance over her clit for a moment, before probing gently at her entrance. The red-head moaned around FIli’s cock, earning a loud groan from the blonde.

Kili smirked at the chain reaction, slowly working the red-head open with his fingers, to make sure she was plenty wet and loose for him, watching in enjoyment as each of her reactions caused one in his brother. Finally, when he deemed her prepped, he pulled his fingers free, and lined himself up.

He glanced up to his brother, who had flopped backwards on the bed, fingers wound through Ori’s hair haphazardly, rocking his hips up into her mouth, sharing a quick nod with him, before pressing into the red-head. Ori yanked his head up, letting out a long, satisfied sounding moan as Kili’s girth slowly settled inside her, her shoulders shaking a bit as she kept herself elevated over Fili, her breath panting across his weeping cock.

"Shit, fuck," Kili grunted, slowly pulling out to push quickly back in, making Ori jerk forward, her cheek bumping against Fili’s dick, smearing pre-cum across her skin. She shoved back against the brunette as he began to build up a rhythm, only to whimper at the light tug to her hair from Fili.

"Please," the blonde whimpered, fingers curled around his weeping length, rubbing his thumb lightly against the underside of his head. Ori could do little but gasp at a particularly rough shove from Kili and wrap her lips back around the blonde’s length, letting the way Kili was pushing and pulling at her body do all the work for her as she simply sucked at Fili’s cock.

It didn’t take long before Kili’s rhythm became especially erratic, forcing Ori to lift her head from Fili and cry out against the rough push and pull of Kili inside her. He grunted and draped himself against her back, before yanking her up against his chest, thrusting hard and fast into her body, before shuddering and sinking his teeth into her shoulder as he came, shoving one final time up into her.

Ori whined loudly as Kili settled with her against his chest, his shaking fingers sliding over her belly to stroke against her clit, making her hips jerk forward and her muscles spasm as he brought her to completion. The both sat in post-orgasmic bliss for a moment, until Fili grunted loudly, shooting them both a wanting look, fingers wrapped tight around his length, as he jerked himself quickly.

"Hey," Ori protested, sucking in a quick gasp of air as Kili gently eased himself out of her. She shivered, glancing back to peck Kili quickly on the cheek, before all but collapsing across the bed and batting Fili’s urgent hand away from his cock. The red-head flashed him a self-satisfied smirk at his protesting whine, before swallowing him down once more, wrapping her long digits around what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, jerking him off into her mouth.

It didn’t take long for the blonde to finish, Ori pulling off a little too soon, cum dribbling from her lips and down her chin, even as she rolled over to finally fully collapse into a boneless puddle on the bed.

"That was awesome," Kili murmured, flopping forward and humming in contentment as he idly rolled one of Ori’s small breasts in his hand, causing the red-head to squirm.

"Totally," Fili agreed, crawling up the bed to join the other two, pressing a light kiss to Ori’s freckled shoulder.


	15. Ori/Kili, misinterpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this post:  
> http://askoriandkili.tumblr.com/post/54279102212
> 
> on the amazing ask blog 'Ask Ori and Kili', by Tagath.

Kili smiled down at the soft feather quill and leather bound journal in his hands. True thought it was that they were not traditional dwarven gifts to give to ones intended courtship, but he knew Ori would enjoy them far more than any bejeweled broach, or thick silver chain he could ever forge. And today would be the day he declared his intentions. They’d been dancing around one another for months upon months, and Kili finally decided that if Ori would not be brave enough to declare his intentions, than Kili would be more than happy to oblige.

The smile on his face quickly slipped away upon turning a corner, towards the large oak tree that he knew Ori favored sitting beneath to write. Ori was there, of course, but so was Fili. The blonde was leaning against the tree, half boxing Ori in, and leaning down towards the slight red-head with a smile on his face, and in turn the flush on the scribe’s face was radiant. Kili had only seen his brother smile like that when he’d finally gotten something that he’d been chasing after for quite a time.

Kili wilted, glancing back down at the items clutched in his hands, running his fingers carefully over the curl of the feather quill. He sighed, placing the items carefully at the corner of the building he’d rounded, while rubbing idly at his eyes. He refused to be upset. After all, if his brother and Ori were happy, shouldn’t he be as well? They both deserved as much.

He dared not glance back as he quickly made his way back home, not wanting to catch the two in any more of an intimate moment than he already had.

-

"Well, then? Come on, now. Don’t be shy."

Ori glared up at the blonde leaning over him, face half buried in his thick woolen scarf.

"If you don’t tell him yourself, I will. Gladly."

"That’s not fair, Fili," Ori grumbled into his scarf, hating how his cheeks burned with how scarlet they must have become upon the intrusion of the blonde prince to his quiet space.

"Is it not also unfair to prance around each other like love-sick fools, twittering and cooing about one another to everyone else, but each other? Honestly, Ori, everyone in the damn village knows you two fancy each other. You two need to sort yourselves out already, and just start courting. It’s getting a little ridiculous," Fili scoffed, finally pushing off and away from the tree to fold his arms over his chest.

Ori sighed, tugging idly at one of his braids, shooting the blonde a quick glare, before nodding a little and straightening against the trunk of the tree. “If you promise this isn’t some sort of cruel joke-" he began, Fili quickly cutting him off with a snarl.

"I wouldn’t joke about something like this. It’d be just as embarrassing for him, as you. Kili is my little brother. All I want is to see him happy, and not moping about the house like an idiot."

Ori startled slightly, before offering the blonde a smile for the first time since their encounter began. “If that is truly the case, then I will go speak to him presently."

Fili smiled and nodded, gesturing for the scribe to get on his way.


	16. Ori/???, Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to 'Anna Lisa' by Prozzak, and I got sad feels.  
> I am sorry.
> 
> Warning: Implied character death.

Where Ori sat in the library, he had a perfect view out a large window, of the world outside the lonely mountain. Perfectly puffy white clouds rolled through the brilliantly blue sky, and the lush green leaves of the Greenwood gently waved in soft breezes that swept along the valley below the mountain. He could also vaguely hear the far off voices of men and children in the town of Dale, far below, calling out about their wares, or laughing in amusement.

The young scribe could bring himself to do little more than simply sit and watch as the rest of the world moved along around him. Lived, and breathed, and existed, and thrived, while he simply sat. And watched. And Listened. And wept.

Ori shuddered when he felt the soft touch of his eldest brother on his shoulder, turning red rimmed eyes away from the window. He blinked, allowing the fresh tears that had gathered in his eyes to join their brothers on his cheeks.

"Ori," Dori murmured, brushing his fingers gently through the scribe’s hair, easily seeing how Ori’s eyes never truly focused on him, too busy looking far away at a world that would never come to fruition. “Come down to eat, please? The others have been asking after you."

The red-head simply nodded at Dori’s words, allowing the eldest Ri brother to tug him out of his chair, and usher him out of the library. If Dori noticed the broken fletch of an arrow clutched tightly in his youngest brother’s hand, he said nothing.


	17. Ori/Fili, Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Meme Prompt Fill.
> 
> Prompt:  
> You know that scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark where Marion tries to clean Indiana's many scrapes and bruises and ends up kissing the few places that don't hurt?
> 
> Yeah, I would love something along those lines with Ori (or Fem!Ori) and Fíli. :)

Ori sighed airily to himself as he quietly entered the prince’s chambers, a tiny frown of concern skittering across his face as he watched Fili struggling to take his tunic off. The prince was too busy trying to pull his arm free without upsetting any of his wounds to notice the scribe enter his chambers.

 

"That looks nasty."

Ori’s voice made Fili jerk and promptly let out a string of colourful curses under his breath, while sagging slightly sideways towards his bed.

"You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that, Ori," the blonde commented, a grimace clouding his face as the red head set aside the bowls of water, bandages, and cloths he’d been carrying.

"Yes, well, perhaps I’ll have Dori invest in buying me a bell to announce my arrival, since apparently you aren’t the only one that’s easy to sneak up on," the scribe quipped, reaching out to help Fili finally get his shirts off without too much pain.

"I’m not easy to sneak up on, you’re just quieter than a mouse," Fili snorted, wincing as he settled himself on his bed. He whined loudly when Ori moved to help him lift his legs up onto the bed, batting at the scribe once he was settled against his pillows.

"Careful, careful," the prince complained as Ori began to dab at a few of the shallower appearing cuts scattered across his abdomen, “That hurts!"

Finally, Ori scoffed and sat back, bloody rag hanging limply from his hand. “Well, then, you big baby," he ignored Fili’s protest at the name, “Where doesn’t hurt?"

Petulantly, Fili lifted his hand, and pointed at his pinky finger. “Here!"

Ori nodded a little, and to the prince’s surprise, left a soft kiss on the skin of the blonde’s knuckle. “Anywhere else?" the scribe asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Here," Fili offered, pointing at a spot on his shoulder, to which Ori smiled and leaned over to kiss it. “And here," Fili continued, pointing to his cheek, which the scribe was a little more hesitant to kiss, but still obliged. “And, uh, here," the blonde finally hazarded to try, pointing at the corner of his lower lip. Ori blinked, his cheeks heating to a soft pink glow, before letting out a quiet laugh and leaning in to press his lips against the prince’s.


	18. Kili/Ori, The colour of your lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-dressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Meme Prompt Fill  
> Prompt:  
> I would like to see one of the Durin boys dressing in Dis clothes. Could be harmless fun/curiosity or serious gender-/issues/-confusion/-unhappiness. 
> 
> Come to think of it, it doesn’t even have to be one of the Durins. It could be teen Ori, who came to visit the boys, or Dori who is babysitting the boys at Dis’ house? Or anyone, really.
> 
> +10 if Dis catches them.  
> +100 if she joins the fun (if it is just for fun) or is understanding (if it’s serious) and helps put on make up etc.

"Couldn’t we get in trouble, if we get caught?"

Kili snorted, waving a hand through the air. “We won’t get caught. Don’t be so fussy, Ori. You’re starting to sound like your brother."

At that, the young scribe puffed up, placing his hands on his hips indignantly, “I am not!"

Kili simply rolled his eyes at his friend while shaking his head a little. “Oh, yes. Because you’re being so convincing right now."

Ori deflated, letting his hands drop while half burying his face into his scarf. “Oh, shut up. What did you want to show me, anyway?"

The boys were standing in the Lady Dis’ room, Kili rummaging through his mother’s chests absently while Ori fidgeted in the middle of the room, not wanting to touch anything.

"You’ll see," Kili chirped happily, finally pulling a bundle of clothing from one of the chests, “Now. Close your eyes and turn towards the wall."

"What? Why?" Ori asked, looking even more nervous as Kili began to pull open the ties of his tunic.

"Because I said to," Kili huffed, sticking his tongue out at Ori, “Plus, I didn’t think you’d want to see me naked."

At the mention of nudity, Ori immediately turned towards the wall as his hands flew over his face. “Tell me when I can look again," he said, muffled slightly by his hands.

He stood facing the wall, listening to Kili rustle fabric around for what felt like ages, before the brunette finally gave a quiet ‘all right’, to let the scribe know he could look. When Ori turned to face Kili, he couldn’t contain the audible gasp that escaped his lips. Kili stood before him with his hair braided neatly in several plaits, which were tied back in a few silver clips, and he wore a soft looking dress in hues of blue that belled out around his feet so nicely, one could hardly notice he was still wearing his clunky boots. There was intricate edging in silver around the collar, cuffs and hem, and four shiny silver clasps holding the bodice closed at the front.

"Well?" the brunette spoke nervously after Ori had gawked openly at him for several long minutes.

The scribe shook his head, swallowing thickly as he gathered his thoughts and began to work his dried out tongue. “S-sorry, I just-"

"I look stupid, don’t I?" Kili muttered, his fingers already working at tugging a clasp free from his hair.

"NO!" Ori shouted, rushing forward to grab Kili’s hand, much to the young princes’ astonishment. “Ah, I mean…no," Ori murmured, releasing Kili’s hand, a light dusting of red settling across his cheeks, “You-you look marvelous."

That earned the scribe a beaming smile from the prince. “You think so?" he breathed, brushing his fingers absently over the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Yes," Ori hummed, taking a step back to dig into his satchel, pulling his sketchbook out and holding it aloft. “I, if you wouldn’t mind, could I sketch you?"

Kili simply grinned widely, before moving over to a chair set in the corner of his mother’s room, settling himself and spreading the skirt just so as Ori sat down on the floor in front of the chair and opened his sketchbook to a clean page.

The boys sat in blissful silence for quite some time, Kili only fidgeting slightly every once and a while to keep his appendages from falling asleep as Ori drew. The young scribe had managed to get Kili’s basic shape down, and was just beginning to work on the details in the princes’ hair, when they heard the sound of footsteps coming towards Dis’ door.

Kili jumped up from his chair, while Ori shut his sketchbook with a snap, looking over his shoulder nervously.

"She wasn’t supposed to be home for ages yet!" Kili hissed, cursing as one of the buttons on the bodice caught as he was trying to take off the dress in haste.

And that was how Dis found them; Ori crouched on the floor, sketchbook laying in his lap while he tried to coach a panicked Kili on how to unhook the buttons without tearing the dress. They both froze when she opened the door, staring at her like bunnies caught in the sights of a hunter.

"It’s not what it looks like!" Kili exclaimed, waving his hands through the air as Ori climbed to his feet while shoving his sketchbook back into his satchel.

"Oh?" Dis said, leaning in the doorway, eyebrow arched at her youngest, “And how does it look, my love?"

Kili cast his gaze about, mouth opening and closing as he tried to work out some sort of excuse as to why he would’ve snuck into his mother’s room while she was out to put her clothes on. “I," he began, voice caught in his throat, “I…don’t know?" He deflated as his words failed him, looking to Ori, who looked even more terrified than him, if it were possible.

"Hmm," Dis hummed, walking past her son and his friend into her room, the two looking shame faced and panicked as she did so. She rummaged about at her dressing table for a moment, before turning to face the boys again, brandishing a small golden container and a what appeared to be a miniature paint brush. She strode forward, and without a word, lifted Kili’s chin so he was facing her entirely. She dipped her paintbrush into the little container, and quickly painted her son’s lips a vibrant shade of red, before stepping back and smirking at them both.

"Now you look like a proper dwarrowdam," she said, laughing at the stunned expressions on the boys faces. “Oh, come now," she chuckled, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of Kili’s face, “You don’t think I’ve seen odder from your uncle? Really. And at least you picked one of my least favorite dresses to dig out. It could always be worse."

Kili let out a disbelieving laugh, raising a hand to touch the sticky red paint adorning his lips. “Mother," he breathed, his smile slowly growing as she fixed one of his lopsided braids.

"You look lovely, dear. Now. Don’t forget to put everything back where you’ve found it when you’re done. And don’t get any colour on my dress, you got that?"

Kili and Ori both nodded quickly as Dis shook her head and left the room, muttering to herself about the ridiculousness of dwarrows.

"Your mother is amazing," Ori murmured, fingers loosening their grip on his satchel strap.

"She really is," Kili agreed, grinning widely.


End file.
